Who has the Power
by Nastreema
Summary: Professor Granger has had enough of Professor Snape always being in control and takes a hand. Please review


Disclaimer : Not mine - all characters belong to JK Rowling

A/N I wrote this for two fantastic friends of mine. They are amazing and I can't thank them enough for reading and enjoying this. Also thanks to my very own beloved for making sure Severus was still himself.

Her fingers traced the many scars on his skin, the legacy of 20 years of serving both his masters, and yet again, as she watched him writhe under her ministrations, she determined that it was time to add a mistress to that list as well.

It was finally her turn to bewitch his mind and ensnare his senses. Indeed, if Charms Mistress Granger had her way the Potions Master of Hogwarts would be well and truly under her spell by the end of this night. Although thinking about it, she must have done something right to get him in this position in the first place.

Looking down from her vantage position above him, she reflected on the scene that filled her vision, Professor Snape was lying on his back with his arms and legs tied to each of the posters of her four poster bed. She had lured him to her room and seduced him, taking advantage of his unusual vulnerability to distract him while she used her Gryffindor robe ties to tie him to the bed with a simple wandless spell. He really should have known better than to assume that a Charms Mistress would really need all that foolish wand waving that he so abhorred himself. He should have also remembered that she had a good teacher in all things Slytherin.

She was enjoying the helplessness of her prisoner and the look in his eyes of outrage and strangely desire, as he lay powerless and waiting upon her pleasure. She decided that if she had to look at that hypnotic gaze for much longer she would crack and untie him, surrendering herself as she usually did to his direction, and although this would bring her extreme pleasure she knew that tonight she could not let him win, she had to show him that he did not have all the dominance in this relationship and that it was a partnership of equals. She was no longer the student that was so eager to please but the colleague who deserved to be treated as such.

While thinking this she made her final move, and the one that would make him realise she was at the most serious she had ever been in the time they had been together.

She leaned down and kissed him, tasting his peculiar scent and then while he could still see cast a charm which changed the drapes of the bed and the ties that held him the colours of his house, filling his senses with images of deep green and silver. She showed that she understood his alliances before blindfolding him with hers. She summoned her Quidittch scarf from the wall, making sure that the last thing he saw was maroon and gold before that sense was removed from him entirely and he was left to await her pleasure.

"Hermione, what is this..." Severus gasped as he realised what she had done. He sounded almost angry at her, yet there was a catch in his voice that allowed her to continue with the night she had planned.

"Why _Professor_ Snape" she cut across his protests, exulting in the fact that he did not struggle against his bonds, although there was still a tension in his arms and thigh muscles which she found strangely arousing. "Surely you remember promising to ensnare my senses and bewitch my mind in that first class of mine, after all it is obvious that you succeeded in that aim. Well now it is my turn, I intend to enchant you as you have enchanted me. I love you and have long been your equal, once this night is over you will know and admit this. You will finally submit to my will as I have submitted to yours so often in the past.

With these words she kissed him again, not withdrawing this time, but deepening the kiss. She explored his lips with building passion, running her tongue around his mouth and then drawing back to lick his lips, finally sucking his bottom lip into her mouth and nibbling on it gently. Finally she heard her lover softly groan in response to her kisses. Indeed at this groan she increased the pressure of her teeth, meaning to provoke more of a response; after all she did intend to make him scream her name before the night was over.

He began moving his head, trying to catch her top lip and return her mouths caresses and it was at this point that she broke the kiss and traced her way up his jaw with the softest of kisses, knowing from experience that the lack of vision would make this more intense. When she reached his ear she bit the lobe just once and then whispered, as seductively as she could,

"Oh Severus, my love, you are forgetting that tonight you are mine and you will do what I want, not what you desire, you are not in control here I am and I expect you to lie back and enjoy it."

"No, Hermione, this is unnecessary, I will not and can not enjoy anything while restrained..."

"On the contrary my dear Potions Master you can and you will enjoy this, you will allow me control. In fact my love if you protest against my plans again I will force you to be silent."

Severus Snape opened his mouth to protest again, but obviously realised the seriousness of Hermione's words and just as rapidly shut it again, relaxing into his bonds with his lips set in a thin line.

The Charms Mistress smiled to herself, knowing from the set of his mouth that he had now determined to remain silent, remaining in control by denying her the responses that she desired. Well she'd soon see about that.

She moved down so that he could feel the length of her naked body against his side while at the same time kissing the hollow at the base of his throat sucking gently but with enough force to, in normal circumstances, cause Severus to gasp. Yet this night she knew it would take more than this, she stretched across his chest causing her breasts to push harder against his side and scratched a nail across his nipple, causing it to harden and darken, in sharp contrast to the whiteness of his skin.

Hermione began to kiss her way down Severus' chest, leaving a line of small suck marks from the hollow in his throat to the very top of his pubic hair, stopping there to run her hand through the black curls and to wrap both her legs around one of his allowing him to feel how much this situation was arousing her. Still he was silent.

Hermione being the woman she was took this silence as even more of a challenge and decided more drastic action was necessary. She knew that his mind might be rebelling against his uncomfortable position but his body was most certainly responding to her touch. His cock was erect and his muscles were tense with the effort of not thrusting towards her as she ran her fingers up his thighs. She curled her hand around him, teasing him by just holding it while kissing his stomach. Occasionally she would bite at him causing small red marks to appear on the pristine white canvas his body presented to her.

She began to caress him, slowly and firmly moving her hand up and down. She deliberately moved slower than she knew he liked and would not grip as tight as he would like. She knew that this tension would be unbearable for him, never knowing what would happen next, yet she also knew that when she finally allowed his orgasm to arrive it would be explosive. She knew that her actions were sending the message to Severus louder than her words ever could.

Yet still he made no sound...

Hermione looked up at Severus's face noting the set line of his jaw as he tried to remain silent, she could see the determination on his face that he would not give in to her demands. Well if that was how he wanted to play it she was quite sure she could play dirty too. He would respond damn him, she would make him react that night.

She slid further down the bed, ensuring that she kept contact with his body at all times and letting out a soft moan began to kiss the length of his cock nibbling gently at the base and caressing the length with the flat of her tongue, she knew from past experience how this affected him and wondered how long before he would loss that iron control of which he was so proud. This was not a battle she had ever been prepared to let him win.

She licked slowly from the base to the tip of his cock, and back down again repeating the process several times with increasing more force and pressure, especially on that extremely sensitive ridge of skin joining his foreskin to the rest of his extremely rigid cock. She watched the muscles in his thighs tense as his body reacted and he jerked his hips pushing himself further towards her mouth, she glanced up again and saw that his fists were clenched and he was biting his lip, but still be was silent.

She was enjoying her game and as each minute progressed she became more certain that she would win, and so she continued in her teasing but oh so pleasurable torture of the man she loved. She shifted so that she was sat on his chest, knowing that his receptive nose would be able to smell her arousal from there and then leant down again, taking the full length of him into her mouth and grazing her teeth up the side as she withdrew slowly, kissing the tip of his cock and running her tongue around it before slowly sucking it into her mouth. She held her head still concentrating only on the tip, knowing that it was becoming more and more sensitive under her ministrations.

She began to move slowly taking no more than the first two inches into her mouth, circling it would her tongue and increasing the pressure of her sucking, she continued lifting her head up and down pausing when he thrust his hips upward in an attempt to dictate the rhythm and depth. She placed her hands on his thighs, pinching gently and holding him down. She was in charge and he needed to remember it. She would continue teasing him until he could stand no more.

Every few minutes she would move her head further down allowing more and more of his cock into his mouth, dictating the speed and pressure of her movements and sucking, always ensuring it was not as deep, not as fast and not as hard as she knew he liked. He knew what he would have to do to get what he wanted and she would sensuously torture him until he did.

She shifted position so that her knees were either side of his shoulders, her sex inches from his face, knowing that the smell of her arousal would be taunting him, letting her pubis curls brush the tip of his nose but never lowering herself enough for him to do anything to her. She knew that his already sensitive sense of smell would be further heightened by his blindness, allowing him to know how much of a reaction he caused in her body just be being there.

She knew that it was time to up the pressure, she pulled away from his cock completely lowering herself enough for him to get a single taste of the viscous liquid already running down her thighs and then leaning forward she engulfed his entire cock in her mouth feeling it hit the back of her throat and at the same time used her nails to leave a line of scratches up his inner thighs before fondling his balls while speeding up her head movements.

Severus finally cracked, she could hear his lust cracked voice faintly as his steely resolve broke…

"Hermione, please" He gasped,

"Please what Severus" she asked, her voice muffled as she continued her attentions on his cock.

"Please let me touch you, let me taste you, let me feel you, I need to be inside you now."

Hermione paused in what she was doing and responded,

"No to touching me, no to feeling me, and most certainly no to being inside me just yet. The taste thing I can do though"

With those words she sat back and allowed Severus to explore her with his tongue, her labia already engorged and spread such was the level of her arousal already. Severus immediately captured her clitoris between his lips and began to suck gently, licking slowly and savouring the experience. Now that Hermione knew that she had won this round, she continued her sucking of his cock, making sure that this time she was doing it exactly as he liked.

She knew that it would not be long before he came and so she increased her efforts taking him deep into her mouth, ensuring that he would feel the vibrations of her throaty moans of pleasure down the entire length of his cock, enhancing the sensations that he would already be feeling.

She knew his orgasm was imminent and encouraged this, stroking his balls and grazing her nails across that wonderfully sensitive area of flesh just below them. She could feel him gulping in response as he devoured her, biting on her nether lips, exploring her internal walls with his tongue and sucking her clit, flicking it with the tip of his oh so skilful tongue. She almost wanted to release his cock and scream her pleasure, but no she meant him to come first and come first he would.

She pulled away from his face, silencing his moans of protest with a swift swipe of her tongue around the head of his cock sucking faster and faster, finally releasing his hips and allowing him to thrust his cock in rhythm with the movements of her head. She wrapped her hand around the base of his cock to stop herself choking as it seemed to grow harder and longer when he came in several bursts straight down her throat.

"Hermioneeee" he yelled, screaming her name as he reached the peak of his pleasure, his cries subsiding into inarticulate moans as his orgasm subsided.

Hermione climbed off his chest with a self satisfied grin, turning herself around so she could remove Severus' blindfold and figure out whether he was angry or not. Although after that effort she sure hoped not.

She lowered the lights and removed the Quidditch scarf from her Potion Masters eyes, revelling in the look of love and satisfaction she received as she did so. However, when see looked at the rest of his face, she noted the slight quirk at the corner of his mouth which indicated he was planning something. She hesitated for a second, then the Gryffindor bravery of which she was so proud came to the fore and she shrugged her shoulders, thought 'What the hell' and released him from his bonds.


End file.
